Jori one-shot
by Liz West Vega
Summary: "Hay una mujer que amo, sin embargo ahora no puedo estar con ella, pero yo aún la sigo amando…." -Jade West /Jori con AU y Occ/


Hola guerreros! ¿como están?, espero y estén bien :)

Aqui les dejó este pequeño (pequeño.. ¡Aja! -inserte sarcasmo-) one-shot que va dedicado a dos de mis queridos guerreros: **arandiagrande **y **nunzio Guerrero ** esperó y este one-shot sea de sus agrados.

En fin a lo que vienen.

**NOTA: Victorious no me pertenece, le pertenece a Dan**

* * *

><p><strong>Jori one-shot<strong>

Era una bella tarde en la ciudad de Los Ángeles, hermosa tarde para una sesión de fotos...

_-Muy bien Cat, una foto mas ¿de acuerdo?-_

_-¡Si, Jadey!-_

_-¡Deja de llamarme así!- _reclamé, mi pelirroja amiga solo sonrió, abrió el pequeño paraguas que le di y se puso en una pose estilo "lolita", tal y como se lo había pedido.

¿No saben quién soy?, bien me llamo Jadelyn August West, soy una fotógrafa profesional, vivo en compañía de Catherine Valentine, una amiga de la infancia y tengo veintiséis años

Todo pintaba bien para la foto, era una bella tarde y los edificios y montañas que se veían de fondo eran perfectos, hacían una hermosa vista….

O al menos hasta que ella apareció…

_-Oh lo siento, no sabía que estaban en una sesión de fotos…-_

_-No te preocupes, fue un accidente, ¿cierto Jadey?- _

Yo le pude haber gritado.

Pude haberle reclamado por haber arruinado tan perfecto momento, pude haberle enseñado a mis preciadas tijeras, pero en vez de eso solo esboce una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Cat tiene razón, fue un accidente-_

_-¿Puedo compénsatelo de alguna manera?-_

_-Déjalo así, toma, en dado caso que necesites mi servicio- _ le dije dándole una pequeña tarjeta con mi número telefónico y mi página de internet, fue ahí cuando le vi detalladamente.

Era hermosa.

Su piel era morena, tenía unos hermosos rasgos (por los cuales podía deducir, era de ascendencia latina), su cabellera era castaña, y sus ojos, ¡joder, sus ojos! ¡Eran del mismo color del café!

Era perfecta.

_-Espero volver a vernos para poder compasártelo-_

_-Te dije que no era necesario, así está bien-_

_-Al menos acepta una invitación a tomar un café-_

¿Se burlaba de mí?, no podía negarle un café, yo amo el café, si se pudiera me casaría con una enorme taza de café.

_-Bueno, no puedo decir que no a una invitación para tomar un café-_ ella sonrió con aquel comentario mío y esa sonrisa era la sonrisa más hermosa que jamás había visto.

Su sonrisa era pura y sincera, no era como las que mi madrastra solía darme o como las que mis tíos solían darle a mi padre cuando íbamos a celebrar la navidad con ellos, no, esta sonrisa era pura, no estaba cargada de hipocresía o cosa similar….

Ahora había algo que quería hacer antes de cualquier cosa…

Tomar una foto de esa hermosa sonrisa.

_-Bueno, nos veremos entonces señorita…-_

_-Victoria, Victoria Vega-_

_-Jade West- _ dije, para que ella también supiera mi nombre, ella volvió a sonreír y estrecho mi mano, por un momento jure sentir una corriente recorrer todo mi cuerpo, por un momento jure que mis mejillas ardían, por un momento pude sentir como mi corazón latía como loco.

_-Sera un placer entonces, señorita Jade- _ yo solo asentí, no podía siquiera hablar, empecé a sentir unas terribles ganas de vomitar, mi cabeza empezó a dar vueltas y si eso no bastaba mi pulso se aceleraba cada vez más.

Pude ver como aquella chica se iba alejando, podía ver lo hermosa que era por detrás y no me refiero solamente a su trasero….bueno, tal vez solo me refiera un poco a su trasero...bueno está bien lo admito, lo digo por su trasero, era hermoso y más hermoso era ver como sus caderas se movían con cierta elegancia.

Esa chica quería matarme, metafóricamente hablando.

_-Jadey…-_

Salí de mi pequeño trance y vi que mi pelirroja amiga me miraba con una sonrisa traviesa.

_-Borra esa sonrisa de tu rostro-_

_-Esa chica era linda, ¿verdad?-_

_-No digas idioteces, por su culpa se arruino una perfecta foto-_

_-¿Entonces por qué no se lo reclamaste?- _gruñí ante aquella pregunta de mi amiga.

_-Por qué no soy "La Malvada Bruja del Oeste" que suelen decir que soy-_

_-¿Eso quiere decir que apareciste en el cuento de El Mago de Oz?- _mire a Cat con una ceja arqueada, ¿ven lo que tenía que soportar con mi compañera? _-Cat, si dejas que tome una última foto, te compro un helado- _mi pelirroja amiga asintió y se colocó en la posición que anteriormente le había pedido.

…

_-Hogar dulce hogar-_

_-¿Te parece si encargamos pizza?-_

_-Como sea- _ le respondí a mi amiga, mientras me quitaba mi chaqueta de cuero y lo colocaba en el perchero, el ladrido de un perro se escuchó acercándose, sonreí, ese era Oz un hermoso perro siberiano.

_-Hola Oz- _le salude mientras acariciaba su hermoso pelaje, era una hermosa combinación de negro y blanco, encima portaba unos hermosos azules, si, puede que odie a los perros, pero yo me había encariñado con este can después de que me lo había encontrado en la calle cuando era un cachorro.

Me acomode la correrá de la bolsa donde traía mi cámara, me dirigí al patio trasero de nuestra casa y llegue al pequeño estudio que habíamos hecho Cat y yo.

…..

Coloque la foto en el pequeño lazo que se encontraba frente mio y pude admirar a una bella chica de piel morena.

_-Victoria….-_ sonreí al susurrar su nombre, Victoria era un hermoso nombre, hermoso como ella….

….

Habían pasado semanas desde que vi a aquella chica y no podía evitar el sentimiento de decepción, en verdad tenía muchas ganas de verla de nuevo.

Suspire y entre a la cafetería, pero la suerte no estaba de mi lado y tropecé con alguien, haciendo que un café se derramara en mi blusa y que al parecer, aquella persona y yo termináramos en el piso.

_-¡Mira lo que hiciste!-_

_-P-perdón-_

_-¡Mira como quedo mi blusa!-_

_-¡Lo siento, en verdad lo siento!- _ levante mi vista e iba a reclamarle a la persona por tirar el café, pero me quede sin palabras al mirar quien era…

Era Victoria.

_-¿Victoria?-_

_-¿Jade?-_

_-¿Recuerdas mi nombre?- _pregunte, sintiendo como mi corazón latía un poco más de lo normal, ella sonrió, saco su cartera y me enseño la tarjeta que le había dado _–claro que lo recuerdo- _

_-¿Se encuentra bien?- _levante más mi vista y vi a un señor de edad avanzada, su cabello era canoso al igual que su barba y podían verse arrugas en su rostro.

_-Sí, estoy bien-_

_-Perdone a Victoria, lo que pasa es que aún es una novata, lleva aquí una semana trabajando- _

_-Le dije que estoy bien, así que no se preocupe-_

_-Puedo ofrecerte una nueva blusa- _sonreí ante aquel gesto por parte de Victoria, pero negué, ella al parecer no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que me tomo de la mano y me llevo a lo que sería su lugar de descanso.

De nuevo sentía esa corriente por mi espalda.

Llegamos a una pequeña sala pintada de blanco con algunas franjas rojas y negras, en el centro había una mesa ratona y junto a ella dos sillones de un cuerpo, uno negro y otro rojo a un costado había lo que parecía ser una pequeña cocina, en la isla de aquella cocina había seis sillas acomodadas.

_-Lindo lugar- _ note como mi acompañante sonrió y se adentró a otro pequeño cuarto que había al lado de este, yo suspire y me senté en uno de aquellos sillones, no podía negarlo, mi pecho ardía y no, no era por aquella joven morena, no, me ardía por el café que me había caído.

_-Vaya, veo que te has acomodado bien- _me sobresalte al escuchar la voz de Victoria, le mire y fue ahí que me di cuenta de la ropa que ella traía puesta.

Tenía puesta una playera beige, una hermosa falda negra, la cual le llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla, unas calcetas que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla y como toque final llevaba puesto un mandil blanco, en el cual estaba escrito el nombre de la cafetería.

Debo admitir, que con ese complemento, se veía hermosa.

_-Anda, ponte esto- _vi la blusa que me extendía, era blanca, así que estaba bien.

_-Está bien, iré a cambiarme- _anuncie, tomando la blusa y caminando al pequeño cuarto de donde Victoria había salido.

Era más pequeño que la sala en la que había estado hace poco, pero era espaciosa, había una fila de ocho casilleros y en el centro había una banca de madera.

Deje de observar el lugar y me quite rápidamente mi blusa negra…

_-Oye Jade, quería saber si querías- ¡ah!-_

_-¡Victoria!-_

_-¡L-lo siento!-_

_-¡Fuera, antes de que te encaje mis tijeras!- _reclame, cubriéndome con la blusa que ella me había prestado.

_-¡L-lo siento, no sabía que aún no te habías cambiado!-_ y yo no podía calmar a mi corazón, el cual latía como loco y sentía que mis mejillas ardían, me coloque rápidamente la blusa blanca, tome mi blusa negra y salí de aquel cuarto.

Al llegar a la sala pude ver a Victoria sentada en el sillón en el anteriormente me encontraba sentada, pude ver que cubría su rostro (o al menos lo intentaba) con sus manos, mi corazón seguía latiendo como loco y mis mejillas seguían ardiendo.

_-Y-yo….me voy- _ anuncie, tratando de que mi voz no sonara temblorosa o cosa por el estilo, ella no dijo nada, yo salí de aquella sala y camine por el pasillo, hasta llegar al aparador de la cafetería, ahí pude ver al señor (el cual parecía ser el gerente de este lugar) que anteriormente me pregunto si estaba bien.

_-Me alegra saber que ya está bien-_

_-Como sea-_

_-Quiero darle una taza de café gratis, para compensar lo que paso- _

_-Gracias, pero así está bien, ahora si me permite, me iré a mi casa- _el señor asintió y se despidió cordialmente, yo solo me dirigí a la puerta principal y me marche de aquel lugar.

….

_-Hola Jade-_

_-Cat-_

_-Cuando me saludas así me recuerdas a tu padre- _

_-No me importa-_ respondí, Cat sabía que odiaba que se me comparara con mi padre, lo hacía a propósito.

_-¿Acaso compraste esa blusa?- _me tense ante aquella pregunta, a Cat nunca se le pasaba algo por alto, por mucho que a veces tuviera una infantil actitud (a pesar de sus veinticinco años) era muy lista.

_-No-_

_-¿Entonces, de donde la sacaste?-_

_-Es de Victoria-_

_-¿La chica de la foto?- _mis mejillas ardían a estas alturas, no pude más que asentir e irme al estudio, ya que tenía que una sesión de fotos que hacer.

…

_-Jade-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-Alguien quiere verte-_

_-Estoy ocupada, ¿no lo ves?-_

_-Lo sé, pero dice que es importarte-_ gruñí y deje de tomarle fotos a la motocicleta, una honda 600, eran para una revista que patrocinaba esto.

Salí a grandes pisadas del estudio y me dirigí a la casa, acompañada por mi pelirroja amiga.

Al entrar dimos con la cocina, cruzamos el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala, donde me quede en shock al ver quien era.

Era Victoria, jugando con Oz.

_-¿Va a ser costumbre que me mires así cada que nos vemos?-_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

_-Vine…viene a disculparme por lo de la foto y lo de la cafetería…ya sabes….el café…y lo de el-..-_

_-Disculpada- _dije, antes de que se le ocurriera mencionar aquello que paso en aquella cafetería.

La mire más detalladamente y vi que traía una blusa morada, unos jeans ajustados y traía puesta una chaqueta de aviador, fue ahí cuando se me ocurrió una gran idea.

_-Ven conmigo-_

_-¿Qué?-_

_-Querías compensarme lo del café y lo de la foto, ¿no?-_

_-Así es…-_

_-Entonces no digas nada y sígueme- _le dije, extendiendo mi mano, Victoria me miro confundida, pero al final tomo mi mano y la lleve a mi estudio.

_-Vamos, colócate aquí- _acomode a Victoria en un hermoso fondo blanco, me aleje de ella y tome mi cámara _–no soy buena para las fotos- _ mire a Victoria arqueando una ceja, mientras una sonrisa burlona se formaba en mi rostro.

_-Se tu misma-_

Comencé a tomar fotos, al principio Victoria no sabía qué hacer, pero conforme le tomaba fotos iba posando, cada pose era única y además, en cada pose, ella mostraba esa hermosa sonrisa, que al parecer era tan característica de ella.

…

_-Y así es como se revela una foto-_

_-Increíble- _sonreí y mire a Victoria, en verdad era hermosa, muy hermosa.

_-¿Sabes algo?, Cat y yo no tenemos planes para hoy… ¿Qué te parece si vamos las tres juntas a pasear?-_

_-No lo sé…-_

_-Oh vamos, apuesto a que a Cat le gustara-_

_-Está bien- _sonreí victoriosa, la tome de la mano y ambas salimos del estudio y nos adentramos a la casa, Cat se encontraba en la cocina, comiendo un helado.

Convencer a mi amiga no fue difícil, acepto en cuanto le dijimos.

….

_-A tu amiga le gusta mucho jugar con tu perro… ¿cierto?-_

_-Sí, Oz es un buen chico, lo encontré en la calle cuando era cachorro, el pobre estaba sucio, hambriento y temblaba de frio-_

_-Es un perro muy lindo-_

_-¿Te gustan los perros?-_

_-Sí, tengo un pastor alemán, igual de obediente, lo encontré malherido- _mire a Victoria y sonreí, no podía evitar quedar hipnotizada con aquellos ojos marrones que poseía, eran hermosos, tan hermosos como ella...

Nuestras miradas se volvieron a Cat, la cual corría y jugaba con Oz, tal y como si fuera una niña de cinco años acompañada por su cachorro, suspire ante aquella escena...

_-Jade…-_

_-¿Qué ocurre?-_

_-¿Hace cuánto que conoces a Cat?-_

_-Oh….bueno, es gracioso, podrían decir que nos conocimos desde que andábamos en pañales, pero no, hemos sido amigas desde el kínder, ambas decidimos estudiar fotografía….cuando cumplí dieciocho tuve una fuerte discusión con mi padre, entonces me fugue a la casa de Cat, casa en la que fui recibida con los brazos abierto, después, cuando tuvimos el dinero suficiente, compramos un departamento, al menos hasta que hubiéramos ganado bien con esto de la fotografía- _explique, Cat siempre había sido como mi mano derecha, era como mi pequeña hermana.

_-Cat parece ser especial para ti-_

_-Lo es, es como mi hermana menor- _mire a Victoria y sonreí, ella me sonrió y sentí como mi corazón de derritió con su sonrisa, sin pensarlo le tome de la mano, al principio esa acción le sorprendió, pero después volvió a mirarme con aquellos hermosos ojos y sonrió, haciendo que el agarre de nuestras manos fuera más firme.

Acerque mi rostro más y más al suyo, no podía evitarlo, esta chica me mataba y yo, yo moría por besar sus rosados labios…

_-Chicas…-_ maldije mentalmente el haber invitado a Cat, Victoria se separó de mí y cortó el agarre de nuestras manos, pude ver que sus mejillas habían adoptado un color más moreno, sonreí mentalmente ante aquello.

_-Escuche que hay un restaurant donde hacen unas pizzas muy ricas por aquí-_

_-Suena interesante… ¿quieres ir, Victoria?-_

_-Y-yo….lo siento, debo irme- _ ¿ven?, la suerte no estaba de mi lado y con una enorme decepción vi como Victoria se iba alejando…

_-¿Quieres ir a ese restaurant, Jadey?-_

_-No, aún tengo que terminar de fotografiar la motocicleta, Beckett la recogerá mañana, así que tengo que terminarlo hoy-_ dije, metiendo mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, Cat solo suspiro y le coloco la correa a Oz.

_-Bueno….yo iré a dar un paseo-_

_-No llegues tarde a casa-_ Cat asintió y se marchó junto con Oz, yo solo gruñí y camine directo a la casa.

…..

Sonreí.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sentada en esta silla?, no tenía idea, había perdido la noción del tiempo, ¿Cómo no perderlo cuando veía las fotos de Victoria?

La foto que más me gustaba era la que le había tomado accidentalmente en aquella sesión de fotos de Cat.

¿Por qué me pasaba esto? ¿Por qué con Victoria?, no negaría que era hermosa, era una hermosa mujer….

¿Por qué a mí?, no me molestaba el que me estuviese gustando alguien del mismo sexo, es solo que sentía miedo….

¿Y si se sentía asqueada por decirle que había algo en ella que hacía que yo enloqueciera? ¿Y si tenía novio? ¿Y si terminaba odiándome y se alejara de mí?

Suspire, coloque la foto en el escritorio que tenía en mi habitación, me levante de la silla y fui a recostarme en mi cama.

….

_-Jade…..-_

_-Oh, miren quien vino a tomar mi orden-_

_-¿Qué quieres que te traiga?-_

_-Café, negro con dos de azúcar, por favor-_

_-Está bien, ahorita te lo traeré- _ y dicho esto, vi como Victoria se marchó al aparador a encargar el café.

Sonreí, viendo como la linda falda se movía conforme los movimientos que Victoria hacía.

Linda, completamente linda.

Gire mi vista al gran ventanal que tenía a un lado de la mesa donde estaba sentada y pude ver como las personas pasaban corriendo de un lado a otro.

No me sorprendía, el día había sido pronosticado con lluvia y al parecer el pronóstico había sido acertado.

Sonreí, estos días me relajaban, me entraba una enorme paz con estos días….

Sentí como mi celular vibro en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta, lo tome y vi que era una llamada de mi pelirroja amiga, sonreí y conteste la llamada.

_-¿Bueno?-_

_-¿Jadey? Te llamo para decirte que Beck ha llegado por la motocicleta-_

_-Dásela, está en el estudio, al igual que las fotos-_

_-Está bien, nos vemos Jadey- _colgué la llamada y volví mí vista al ventanal.

_-Lindo día ¿no?-_

_-Algo, no está mal- _ dije, sabiendo quien era la dueña de aquella voz que me hablaba.

_-Aquí tienes tu café-_ veo como una taza es colocada frente a mí, yo levanto mi vista, solo para mirar aquellos hermosos orbes cafés que en estos momentos brillaban gracias a la luz que había.

_-Gracias, Victoria-_

_-Puedes decirme Tori, todos me dicen así-_

_-No, me gusta más llamarte Victoria- _ dije dándole un sorbo a mi café.

_-Bueno, espero y disfrutes tu café- _ mire a Victoria y una sonrisa estaba dibujada en su rostro, de pronto mis mejillas ardían y mi corazón empezó a latir como loco, dirigí mi vista al ventanal, intentando calmar a mi corazón.

…

_-Victoria-_

_- Jade-_

_-¿Tienes un paraguas para regresar a casa?, es decir, está lloviendo y podrías pescar un resfriado-_

_-No, creí que no llovería-_

_-Te llevo a casa- _ dije, mostrando mi sombrilla plegable, al principio, Victoria se había negado, pero yo le insistí y al final, ella cedió.

Al finalizar su turno, ambas nos retiramos de la cafetería, ambas compartiendo la misma sombrilla.

…

_-G-gracias por traerme a mi casa-_

_-No agradezcas-_

_-¿Nos vemos luego?-_

_-Mañana, en mi casa- _ dije, Victoria sonrió y asintió, yo sonríe mientras sentía como si algo se sintiera cálido en mi pecho

_-Nos vemos mañana….Jadey…-_ sentí un escalofrío al ser llamada así por ella….

_-Bueno….nos vemos mañana entonces…-_ dije, intentando que la voz no me temblara, le di una última mirada y me retire de aquella casa.

Subí a mi coche y me aleje lo más pronto posible de ahí….

¿Cómo es que ella lograba esto en mí? ¿Cómo podía ella con una simple sonrisa hacer que mi día brillara? ¡¿Cómo es que con un simple roce de su mano erizaba mi piel?!

Me enojaba sentir estas cosas, y lo peor, es que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante ellas….

Pero yo era Jade y no iba a perder contra esas emociones….

…

Llegue a casa y lo primero que recibí fue un abrazo por parte de mi pelirroja amiga.

_-¡Hola, Jadey!-_

_-¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no me digas Jadey?!- _ le reclamo, apartándome un poco de ella.

_-Bueno, no tienes que enojarte- _ suspiro ante el puchero que ahora está haciendo Cat, coloque mi chaqueta en el perchero y me dirigí a la cocina por algo de comer.

_-¿Dónde estabas?-_

_-¿Acaso eres mi madre?-_

_-Jadey-_

_-Está bien….fui a visitar un rato a Victoria-_

_-Te gusta…. ¿verdad?- _mire a mi amiga sorprendida, ella estaba ¿celosa?...nah, no podía ser eso ¿verdad?

_-¿Gustarme? Que tonterías- _ fue lo único que dije _-entonces ¿Qué es ella para ti?- _ esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, ¿Qué era Victoria para mí? eso era algo que ni yo sabía.

_-Cat ella es solo una amiga, no significa nada para mí- _ debo decir que me sentía mal por mentirle a Cat, pero tampoco iba a dejar que se enterara lo que Victoria provocaba en mí.

Un suspiro salió de la boca de mi amiga, yo arque una ceja, confundida por el comportamiento de mi pelirroja amiga.

_-Iré a mi habitación- _Cat me miro y asintió, yo cruce el pasillo de la cocina y subí las escaleras.

Estaba extrañada por el comportamiento de Cat, ¿acaso le molestaba Victoria? Eso era absurdo.

Llegue a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, teniendo un solo pensamiento…

Victoria Vega.

…..

Había pasado una semana desde que Victoria había venido a mi casa y debo decir que aquel día fue el día más grandioso que había vivido.

Pero mi felicidad se había esfumado cuando Robbie me llamo diciendo que su empresa necesitaba una chica para ser la portada de la revista en la que trabajaba.

Había tomado fotos a muchas chicas, incluso Beck me había ayudado a buscar chicas para poder fotografiarlas, pero ninguna me agradaba, no veía en ellas algún brillo de alegría.

Suspire y deje la foto en el escritorio, cuando de pronto una foto capturo mi atención, la tome y vi que era una de las fotos que le había tomado a Victoria, si, era perfecta, podía sentir la alegría al mirar la blanca sonrisa que Victoria tenía en esa foto.

Al fin tenía a la indicada.

Tome mi cámara y aquella foto y salí del pequeño cuarto, llegando al estudio….

_-¿Victoria?-_

_-H-hola Jade-_

_-¿Qué haces con una de mis camisas?-_ pregunte, vi como Victoria jugueteaba con el dobladillo de mi camisa y bajaba la vista.

_-Y-yo….accidentalmente tire tu vaso con jugo- _dirigí mi vista al escrito y en efecto, pude ver como el vaso con jugo que había dejado ahí esta mañana estaba tirado y al parecer ella intento secarlo usando su sudadera.

_-No te preocupes, ahora sonríe- _ dije, tomando mi cámara y buscando el ángulo perfecto para tomarle una foto, al ya encontrarlo me di cuenta que había un mechón rebelde en su moreno rostro, me acerque a ella y se lo coloque tras la oreja, ella imito mi acción.

_-Oye Jadey iré a pasear…..un rato…..-_

Ambas dirigimos nuestra vista y vimos a Cat, la cual miraba a Victoria con cierto rencor, o al menos es lo que pude ver, antes de que se marchara.

_-¿Cat está bien?-_

_-Tranquila, ya se le pasara- _dije, dirigiendo mi vista de nuevo a Victoria, la cual sonrió, tome de nuevo mi cámara para tomarle una foto y al apretar el botón me di cuenta de que no tenía rollo.

_-Iré por un rollo-_

_-Espera Jade, yo voy por el rollo- _ asentí y deje que Victoria fuera por el rollo.

La vi alejarse y fue cuando pude notar que traía un short deportivo de color gris, hermosa, definitivamente hermosa.

De pronto un golpe y un grito fue lo que escuche.

_-¿Victoria?- _ corrí al lugar donde se había escuchado aquellos sonidos y quede en shock cuando entre a aquel pequeño cuarto….

_-¡Victoria!- _ grite, acercándome a Victoria, la cual se encontraba en el suelo, cubriéndose los ojos y quejándose de que sus ojos le ardían, eso me alarmo, vi el bote que se encontraba tirado al lado de ella y me alarme más.

Tome a Victoria por un brazo y la pude llevar fuera del estudio, estaba asustada, le había caído uno de esos botes de ilford multigrade, un líquido que utilizaba para revelar las fotos.

….

El corazón me latía a mil por hora, intentaba correr más rápido pero no podía, era como estar en uno de esos sueños en los que por más rápido que intentes correr pareciera que tus pies estuvieran pesados.

Me detuve al ver como la camilla en la que iba Victoria traspasaba una puerta que la llevaba a urgencias.

Apreté mis puños, mientras que una gran impotencia invadía mi cuerpo.

No pude más que contactar a los padres de Victoria y a Cat.

….

Habían pasado horas desde que Victoria había entrado a urgencias y aun no sabía nada de ella, eso me preocupaba.

_-Han pasado horas…..-_

_-Tranquilo David, Tori va a estar bien-_

_-Jade ¿Qué paso?-_ yo mira a Cat y abrí mi boca para decirle lo que vi, pero el sonido de unas puertas captaron mi atención.

_-¿Familiares de la señorita Vega?-_

_-Nosotros-_ vi como los padres de Victoria se levantaron y se acercaron al doctor, Cat y yo imitamos esa acción.

_-¿Cómo está mi hija?- _mire a la madre de Victoria, la mujer debía tener un poco más de cincuenta años, su piel me recordaba mucho a la de Victoria, al igual que su cabellera y sus marrones ojos.

_-Hicimos lo que pudimos, la joven Victoria está estable, pero el líquido que cayó a sus ojos le inutilizo la vista-_

_-Eso quiere decir…. ¿que de ahora en adelante estará ciega?-_

_-Eso al menos que consigamos un donante-_

_-Yo me ofrezco-_

_-David…- _ mire al padre de Victoria y vi que estaba decidido a que su hija recuperara su vista _-es lo mejor Holly, nuestra hija aun es joven y tiene muchas cosas por ver, yo ya he visto mucho más de lo que ella ha visto- _sentí una punzada al escuchar eso viniendo del padre de Victoria….

"_**-Entonces ¿Qué es ella para ti?-"**_

Esas palabras de Cat vinieron a mi cabeza...

¿Qué era Victoria para mí?, no lo sabía, ella me volvía loca con cada gesto o sonrisa suya, erizaba mi piel cuando me nombraba o su mano rosaba con la mía.

¿Qué era ella para mí?, ella se había convertido en alguien especial para mí y no quería que ella no pudiera continuar viendo lo que este mundo ofrecía, no, eso era muy egoísta aun viniendo de mí, además me sentía culpable por lo que le había pasado, sentía que era mi responsabilidad y yo era Jade West, nunca dejaba mis responsabilidades.

_-El no será el donante de Victoria, seré yo-_ todos me miraron sorprendidos _–Jadey…- _mire a Cat y le esboce una sonrisa sincera, los padres de Victoria me miraban sorprendidos _–en verdad…. ¿en verdad serias la donante para Victoria?- _asentí ante la pregunta de aquella mujer, ambos señores me abrazaron y sentí que era lo correcto.

_-Bien, programaremos la operación para mañana en la mañana- _asentí y me dirigí a la salida de aquel hospital, en compañía de mi pelirroja amiga.

Aún tenía algunas cosas que hacer.

….

_-¿Estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?-_

_-Completamente-_

_-Seguirás viviendo aquí…. ¿verdad?-_

_-No Cat, me iré a vivir con mi padre-_ respondí, guardando una de mis blusas en la maleta.

_-¿Estaré sola?- _ mire a Cat y negué _–no, Victoria se vendrá a vivir aquí, sus padres están de acuerdo con eso- _ dije, tomando dos fotos de Victoria, me acerque a mi amiga y le acaricie un poco su rojiza cabellera, pero ella al instante retiro mi mano, suspire ante esa acción y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

_-Te odio, Jade- _ sonreí ante aquello que dijo Cat y seguí bajando, encontrándome con Oz jugueteando con un hueso.

_-Ven pequeño- _dije, palmeando un poco mi pierna, Oz movió su cola e inmediatamente corrió hacia mí, yo me incline y acaricie el pelo de mi adorado perro _–cuida mucho de Cat y de Victoria- _ susurre en su oreja, Oz solo emitió un gemido y lamio mi rostro, ante eso solté una risilla, aparte al can de mí y me levante, acaricie por última vez la cabeza del perro y me marche.

Ahora solo faltaba ir con Robbie para entregarle la foto y volver al hospital para unos estudios.

…

Luego de haber dormido un poco, me dirigí al hospital, donde mi padre y los padres de Victoria me esperaban.

Al llegar fui recibida por mi padre, quien me dio un cálido abrazo, yo se lo correspondí, a pesar de haber peleado con él seguía siendo mi padre y lo quería.

_-¿Esta lista, señorita West?- _ me aparte de mi padre y asentí, mirando a la enfermara, la cual me indico que la acompañara, antes de irme los padres de Victoria se acercaron a mí y me abrazaron, dándome las gracias, yo correspondí a sus abrazos y me retire junto con la enfermera.

…

El quirófano se sentía frio, podía ver a los doctores caminar de un lado a otro, preparando materiales y radiografías que me habían hecho y que le habían hecho a Victoria.

Gire mi vista y a mi lado estaba ella, parecía un hermoso ángel, no pude evitar extender mi mano y tocar la suya, era tan suave y cálida…

_-Perdóname, Victoria…-_ susurre mientras me alejaba de ella.

_-Muy bien Jade, vamos a iniciar- _sentí como mi rostro era regresado hacia arriba y me cubrían con un lienzo que dejaba al descubierto solo la parte de mis ojos.

"_Perdóname, Victoria" _ pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos y sentía como unas cuantas lagrimas se deslizaban….

….

Sentí como poco a poco iba recuperando el conocimiento, mis oídos zumbaban un poco, mi cuerpo se sentía pesado y mi visión (o al menos lo que fue de ella) era negra…

_-No hagas mucho esfuerzo-_

_-¿Papá?- _ pregunte, moviendo un poco mi mano buscando la de mi padre _–aquí estoy- _ sentí como la mano de mi padre apretaba la mía y fue ahí cuando detecte lo temblorosa que era la voz de mi padre.

_-¿Cómo esta Victoria?- _ era lo primero que quería saber, quería saber que ella estaba bien.

_-Ella está bien, la operación fue un éxito y dentro de poco Victoria podrá estar lista para volver a ver- _esboce una leve sonrisa al escuchar eso, me alegraba saber eso…

…

Había pasado una semana desde aquella operación y a Victoria y a mí nos darían al fin de alta.

_-¿Lista para ir a casa?- _sonreí ante aquella pregunta de mi padre, me senté en mi camilla y con ayuda de mi padre me levante de ella.

_-¿Sigue aquí?-_

_-No, sus padres vinieron por ella en la mañana, dijeron que se quedaría con ellos en lo que se acostumbra a su nueva vista- _asentí ante aquello me aferre más al brazo de mi padre y ambos nos marchamos del hospital.

…..

Respirar la fresca brisa era relajante.

Varios recuerdos invadían mi mente, recordaba con claridad la vez que la conocí, la vez que hice una sesión de fotos de ella, la vez que ambas caminamos por la lluvia compartiendo la misma sombrilla….

La vez de aquel accidente con el líquido…

De pronto un aroma familiar me llego, conocía muy bien esa fragancia, me recordaba mucho a ella.

Ella.

Moví mi brazo y busque la foto que siempre llevaba de ella, pero me sorprendió al no haberla encontrado, pensé que el viento posiblemente se la hubiera llevado lejos…

_-Creo que esto es tuyo- _ me sorprendí al escuchar esa voz, si, era ella, era Victoria.

De pronto sentí la foto en mi mano, la tome y llame a Scrat un perro lazarillo que mi padre me había comprado _–muchas gracias-_ dije mientras tomaba mi bastón y la correa de mi peludo amiga.

¡Cuánto moría por abrazarla! ¡Cuánto moría por probar sus labios! ¡Sentía una enorme necesidad de sentirla entre mis brazos!

Pero lo único que hice fue marcharme de aquel jardín en el que me encontraba….

Siempre había escuchado que uno podía hacer cosas estúpidas por amor, para mí eso eran puras boberías, pero muchas veces el destino nos tiene guardadas grandes cosas que jamás pensamos que haríamos.

_**Hay una mujer que amo, sin embargo ahora no puedo estar con ella, pero yo aún la sigo amando….**_

THE END

* * *

><p>¿Y bien? ¿Les gustó?, espero que si.<p>

Debo decir que este ha sido el one-shot mas largo que he escrito xD en word llevo como 22 o 24 páginas xD debo decir que no me complació del todo, pero así esta bien :3

¿Canción que inspiro esto?: "Because i'm a girl" del grupo coreano Kiss (mejor dicho, me base en el vídeo de esta canción)

En fin por mi parte esto es todo, espero y les guste.

Nos leemos luego, se cuidan mis guerreros.

Dejen review diciendo si les gusto o si encontraron algún error :)


End file.
